


Wish Upon the Stars

by thefanpiggy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, Knight! Taeyong, M/M, Prince! Jaehyun, Servant! Doyoung, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanpiggy/pseuds/thefanpiggy
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a prince, longing for someone to love. His mother always tell him to look and believe at the stars as they always grant wishes."That means that all of my wishes will come true mommy?" he remembers his young self asking his mother while they lay in the spacious bed."Not all your wishes, darling. They will grant you three wishes. And if all those wishes come true, you can't ask for more. So, be careful of what you wish for, my darling."He wished, and wished, and wished upon a star.





	Wish Upon the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER DOJAE BC I AM DOJAE DEPRIVED :((( PLEASE ENJOY THIS WORD VOMIT HUEHUE

Once upon a time, there was a prince, longing for someone to love. His mother always tell him to look and believe at the stars as they always grant wishes. 

_ "That means that all of my wishes will come true mommy?"  _ he remembers his young self asking his mother while they lay in the spacious bed. 

_ "Not all your wishes, darling. They will grant you three wishes. And if all those wishes come true, you can't ask for more. So, be careful of what you wish for, my darling." _

He wished, and wished, and wished upon a star. 

_ 'I hope that someday, someone will love me, not because I'm a prince, but because I am me.' _

His wish came  _ true.  _

_ There's two wishes left.  _

\---

He was beautiful. 

No. 

Beautiful is not enough to describe his beauty. 

He was  _ ethereal _ . 

Jaehyun felt his breath hitch the first time he saw him. He can't breathe. Even though he was dressed in torned clothes and his face is dirty with streaks of mud, he was still beautiful. 

_ "What's your name?" his father, the King, asked the boy.  _

_ "I'm Doyoung, from the land of Aquaria your Higness" the boy answered.  _

_ 'Doyoung' _ Jaehyun looks at him.  _ 'His name is Doyoung' _ he thought as he watched his father order the palace maids to clean Doyoung and train him to be a maid. 

That night Jaehyun looked at the stars again.  _ 'Please, let me talk to him. Let me be his friend.' _

_ One wish left.  _

_ \-- _

The first time they kissed was in the royal garden. He was 18 years of age at that time, Doyoung being a year older than him. Jaehyun was helping Doyoung pick flowers for the royal banquet. 

_ "Jaehyun, you're picking the flowers the wrong way."  _ Doyoung scolded the prince. 

_ "Then teach me the proper way Doie!"  _ he pouts at the older man. 

Doyoung sighed and taught Jaehyun the correct way of picking the flowers. 

_ "My prince, if you do not know the right way of picking flowers, you should not have come with me."  _ Doyoung said plucking an apple from the tree to give it to the prince. 

_ "I like spending my time with you Doie! Besides, this is much better than listening to mister Lee rant about the proper way to sit down. "  _ Jaehyun answers after taking a bite on the apple. 

Doyoung giggles slightly.  _ "Come on, my prince. He can't be that bad."  _

_ "He's not bad. He's the worst!"  _ Jaehyun complains, holding his hand out to Doyoung as they were crossinf the mini bridge. 

Jaehyun can't help but to admire Doyoung. He was wearing a white tunic and a gold necklace. Courtesy of Jaehyun of course. Simple but elegant. Jaehyun thinks that Doyoung looks like a God. 

_ "Stop looking at me like that." _

Jaehyun snapped out at his reverie and noticed that Doyoung was pouting at him. 

_ Cute.  _

At that moment, Jaehyun wanted to make Doyoung his. He wanted to hold his hand, hug him and maybe kiss him. 

_ "Doyoung… What are we?" _ he asked. Doyoung looked at him seriously for a moment before he smiled, his gums showing. 

" _ We can be whatever you want us to be, my prince."  _

_ "Then please be mine." _

_ "I'm already yours." _

_ That night, while the stars were twinkling above them, kisses were being shared.  _

\---

Jaehyun was walking in the courtyard when he heard two voices. He peeked, and he saw his beloved and a knight that he recognizes as Taeyong.  _ 'What are they doing here? What are they talking about?' _

_ "How is your relationship with him?" _ the knight asked, plucking a flower and giving it to Doyoung. 

_ "It's fine. We're fine." _ His beloved answered, taking the flower and putting it in his basket. 

_ "When are you going to tell him the truth?" _ Taeyong asked.  _ 'Truth? What truth?'  _ the prince couldn't help but get anxious.

_ "When the time is right, Taeyong. Please. Give me more time." _ his beloved said. Taeyong leaned forward and kissed Doyoung's forehead. 

Jaehyun couldn't believe it. His Doyoung is in a relationship with another man?  _ 'Where did I go wrong?' _ he asked himself, tears brimming in his eyes  _ 'Am I not enough? Not enough for him?' _

He turned away and run towards his room to cry.

_ 'Why? What did I do to deserve this?' _

\---

Doyoung paced back and forth in front of the prince's room. He was worrried. His prince haven't gone out in his room for days. And on top of that, his prince was avoiding him. 

_ 'Did he found out about me? About Taeyong and I?'  _ Doyoung thought biting his lips so hard it bled. 

Suddenly the door opened and a hand shot out to pull him inside.  _ "Jaehyun, it hurts. Let go of me."  _

He faced the prince and his face fell. Jaehyun's face was flushed. His eyes red and brimming with tears.  _ 'What happened? Why was he crying?' _

_ "My prince, are you okay?"  _ Doyoung held his hand out to cup Jaehyun's face but he turned away. Doyoung felt his heart break a little. 

_ "Am I okay? You're asking me if I'm okay?!"  _ Jaehyun raised his voice causing Doyoung to flinch in response. 

_ "You're a cheater! A user! I can't believe I fell in love with someone like you!"  _ Jaehyun screamed.

_ "My prince, let me exp--"  _ Doyoung went forward to hug his prince but Jaehyun pushed him away. He pushed him so hard that he fell on the floor. 

_ "I trusted you! You said that you love me and only me! Lies! You're a liar!" _ Jaehyun saw red and before he knew it, he came forward and

_ SLAP!  _

Time seems to stop. Sniffles and heavy breathing are the only things that you can hear in the room. 

Jaehyun looked at Doyoung who's clutching his red cheek,a bruise forming, and he looked at his hand.

The royal guards then came into his room and pulled Doyoung away. 

_ "Jaehyun! Please! Listen to me! I love you!"  _ Doyoung was sobbing hard as the guards started to drag him out of Jaehyun's room. 

Jaehyun felt a tear slide down his cheek. 

_ "I wish you were gone." _

The stars twinkled in the night sky. 

_ No wishes left.  _

\---

Jaehyun woke up to a quiet murmuring in his room. He blinked and opened his eyes to see his brother, Minhyung and his counselor slash cousin, Youngho.

_"You're finally awake." _Youngho said while handing him a glass of water. _"Yeah. We were waiting for you to wake up, brother." _Minhyung said helping Jaehyun to sit up in his bed.

_ "Why? Is everything okay?"  _ Jaehyun sit up and went to his bathroom to freshen up. He put on his clothes and went back to his main room. 

Minhyung and Youngho was staring at each other when he came back.  _ "Is everything okay?" _ he repeated. 

Youngho looked at him in the eye and said  _ "Today is Taeyong's execution day."  _

_ "What?! What do you mean execution?!" _

_ "Father heard of your heartbreak. He said that those who hurt you shall be punished."  _ Minhyung answered. 

Jaehyun ran out of his room and went to the execution place as fast as he can. There he saw Taeyong sitting down, ready to be executed. 

_ "Wait! Let me speak to him!" _ he pleaded to his father.  _ "Why? He hurt you."  _ his father said glaring down at the knight. 

_ "Please father, let me speak to him."  _ He said and his father sighs and says " _ Release him." _

Jaehyun immediately went down to Taeyong and escorted him to a secluded place.  _ "Why are you saving me?"  _ Taeyong asked coldly. 

_ "Be grateful. I'm saving your life even when you betrayed me."  _ Jaehyun snapped and the knight laughed at him. 

_ "Grateful? Be grateful? To you?! I was accused of something that I did not do!"  _ Taeyong shouted, tears falling down his face.

_ "I coudn't even save him! You didn't save him! How could I be grateful?! How could I be grateful that my brother was killed because of a petty accusation of yours?!"  _

Jaehyun felt his heart stop.

_ Save him?  _

_ Killed?  _

_ Accusation?  _

_ What?  _

_ "What do you mean? Who's your brother?!"  _ Jaehyun went to Taeyong and shook him. 

_ "Doyoung-- Doyoung is my brother. He has to stay in Aquaria while I find a job because he was still a minor when I left. I was supposed to take him with me when the terrorist attacked our city. That's why when you father helped our city, he found a few survivors. Doyoung was one of them."  _ Taeyong breathes out, wiping the silent tears.

_ "I was so happy that he was alive and we were going to live in the same land again. The day that you heard us in the courtyard was the day I'm asking him to tell you that we were brothers. You didn't listen to him."  _ Taeyong looked up at him and said  _ "And now he's gone. Because of you!'  _

Jaehyun slumped down at the ground. He couldn't breathe. 

_ 'It's my fault' _

_ 'He's gone, because of me.' _

_ 'Please bring him back. I'm sorry' _

_ There were no stars that night.  _

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A KUDOS AND A COMMENT(i need comments pleasee ~~) UWU 
> 
> Also please follow my twitter @thefanpiggy, let's be mooties!! I currently have 14 followers and I want more moots uwu
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
